


Ice Cream For Two

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, canon-typical nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: In a spectacularly poor decision, Gray takes on a job to man an ice cream stand on the hottest day of the summer.  But for some reason, no one's buying.





	Ice Cream For Two

Gray wiped the sweat from his brow, wondering just why it was that no one was approaching the small ice cream stand.  He was melting in the sweltering heat, the air stagnant inside the stand.  The only bit of reprieve he got from it was when he opened the cooler’s door to bring out one of the confections for a customer.  Not even his magic was really helping him, no matter how often he tried to freeze himself.  His body was just too used to the ice living inside his veins to be affected by it anymore.

Why had he ever thought that this would be an easy request to handle?  In the middle of August?  For that matter, why did the requester even want a mage to handle it?  It would be one thing if Gray was helping to keep the ice cream cold, but the cooling lacrima was working just fine.  So why?  Why was he suffering needlessly?

And why did no one want ice cream on such a hot day?!  Normally there would at least be children that wanted some!

“I would like some ice cream, please,” came a vaguely familiar, sultry voice.

Looking up, Gray peered at the woman standing in front of the ice cream stand.  Her pale sundress stood out sharply against her skin, contrasting prettily with her summer tan.  Her long hair, as brilliantly white as freshly fallen snow, hung loose down her back.  A large, floppy hat with a ribbon wrapped around it hid most of her face from him, but not her sly smile.

She definitely seemed familiar to the ice mage, but the heat must have affected his brain because for the life of him he just couldn’t place her.

“What flavor?” he asked, putting aside his vague recollections for now.  Right now, all that mattered was that she was about to give him the excuse to get a little relief from the incredibly clement weather.  Therefore, she was now his hero.  His light.  His savior.

“Oh, any of them will do.  What’s  _your_  favorite?”   Her smile, if anything, grew.

“Melon,” he answered automatically.  “Cone or cup?”

“I’ll take two cones of Melon,” she said, taking money out a small clutch purse.  With long, delicate fingers, she placed the Jewels in his outstretched hand.

Sweet relief flooded Gray’s body when he opened the cooler and scooped out the ice cream.  He savored the cool air on his skin as he prepped the cones.  It ended all too soon, though, and it was with great reluctance that he closed the cooling unit again.

“Here you are,” Gray said, handing the ice cream over to the woman.

To his surprise, she only took one of the cones.  With her free hand, she lifted her hat’s brim to see him properly, and gave him a wink.  “That one’s to thank you for… the show.”

Flabbergasted, Gray could only stare as Sorano - formerly of Oracion Seis, a sworn enemy of Fairy Tail on two occasions - turned and left with her treat in hand.

What the hell did she mean by “the show”?

Then Gray shrugged, and looked down at the ice cream in his hand.

It was only then that he noticed that, at some point, he’d ditched his pants from the heat.

And his underwear.

A strangled sound of mortification burst from his throat, and as he frantically began to look for his discarded clothing, he thought he heard a high, sibilant laugh from somewhere nearby.

No wonder he wasn’t getting any customers!


End file.
